


The Best Kind of Mornings.

by the_westwood_king



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_westwood_king/pseuds/the_westwood_king
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian wakes up to a broken furnace and a cold flat, but Jim doesn't have the reaction he expects to the news.</p><p>Just a small, Fluffy MorMor oneshot I thought up in boredom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Kind of Mornings.

Sebastian woke early that morning, felling a chill in the air that was normally never there, when Jim rolled over and took most of the blankets with him. Groaning lowly as his eyes opened and adjusted to the dim light of the room, the blonde sniper tried to take some of the blankets back, but quickly gave up as he decided it wasn't worth waking his boss up, the man needed his sleep, God knows he never gets enough of it. Instead he looked over to the curtain covered windows and rubbed his rough hand over his face, trying to wake himself up more as he knew there was no way he would be able to get back to sleep. He shivered as he slowly sat up, reading the time off the clock on the nightstand, six in the morning..that was roughly four hours of sleep . which wasn't enough sleep, but maybe he could talk Jim into a nap later in the afternoon..it was worth a shot.

  
Moving slowly and trying to make as less noise as possible, Sebastian got up and quickly turned around to tuck the sleeping man in so he would stay warm. He knew how much Jim hated the cold, which was why there was always at least seven blankets on their bed in the fall and winter months, much to Sebastian's distaste. But anything to keep Jim happy was worth the it. Even though the sniper would much rather have it cold, what Jim wanted, Jim got. Hearing the soft cat-like mew from the ebony haired criminal, a small smile tugged at Sebastian's lips before he went to the dresser to get a hoodie. Why the hell was the flat so damn cold? Jim had set rules about the thermostat; it was never to be touched under any circumstance and was to stay at a toasty seventy-five degrees.

  
Stealing a glance of to his boss who was currently curled into a kitten-like ball with all the blankets wrapped around him like a cocoon of warmth, and chuckled quietly before leaving the bedroom. Best to fix the cold problem before Jim woke up.  Walking down the hall to the kitchen, he put on a kettle for tea before he made his way to the living room to check the temperature.

  
"Shit..." He muttered, the flat being only sixty-eight degrees. How the hell did it drop so far and the furnace not kick on to warm it back up. Everything seemed to be okay, it was on and should be working. It was hardly an old machine. Rubbing his hands over his face, the sniper groaned and grabbed his phone, knowing that calling maintenance  was the only way the thing was to get fix.

While Sebastian was on the phone, back in the bedroom, Jim stirred and rolled back over, now facing where his tiger laid. He blindly reached out for the man in his sleep, in to meet empty bed. A mew of discomfort and protest let his lip as he slowly began to wake up. He just wanted his morning cuddles. As his brown eyes fluttered open and he noticed Sebastian wasn't there, Jim slowly sat up, only to quickly lay back down and pull the covers back around his small frame. It was cold, not normal morning air cold, but colder. "Sebby!" He called out from his cocoon on the king size bed, "Sebby, get you arse in here!"

  
At first Sebastian didn't hear Jim's calls for him, as he was talking on the phone and he didn't expect Jim to be up yet. But about the fourth or fifth time that Jim called for him, the Irish lit reached his ears and he sighed softly before hanging up the phone. "Just a minute. Hold your damn horses!" He yelled back to the criminal as he went into the kitchen. So much for his tea. Instead, he grabbed a mug out of the cabinet and the mix for hot chocolate as well as the marshmallows. Quickly mixing the chocolate powered into the boiling water in the mug and adding exactly seven marshmallows, Sebastian went back to the bedroom. "What?" He sighed and shook his head at the 'most feared man in all of London.' If only they knew his little Jimmy, all curled up in bed, numerous  blankets tucked around his small frame, as well as wearing a hoodie that was undoubtedly Sebastian's and his hair all a mess. He really did look like a child rather than the sadistic criminal everyone he knew him to be. But that's where he's lucky, Sebastian mused. He got to see Jim on his best and worst days, he got to experience these simple moments, as well as the dreaded black moods that struck unknowingly at times. With these thoughts in mind, a smile tugged at the blonde sniper's lips, until Jim, of course, noticed and threw a pillow, hitting him in the head and causing him to spill a bit of the scalding hot chocolate on his foot. "Ow, dammit Jim. What the hell?" Sebastian muttered as he moved over to the edge of the bed and sat down, a scowl on his face.

"You're starring at me and smiling while my hot chocolate is getting cold-" Jim didn't need to ask if the mug was for him or not, Sebastian knew how he liked his morning cup of hot chocolate, though it normally came after a bit of cuddling "-and why is the flat so cold?" He asked, well more or less whined, as he sipped his hot chocolate and looked to Sebastian expectantly. Who just groaned and laid back on the king sized bed, looking up to the ceiling instead of his boss.

"Furnace blew for the whole buildin'." He grumbled his response, knowing it wasn't the one Jim wanted to hear, but it was the cold truth. "Said at least five hours before they can have it fixed. Bastard." He could practically see Jim's pout without needing to look to the man. But when he did chance a look to see if the dreaded pout was adorning his boss' lips, he was surprised to see that there was a..smirk there instead. Sebastian furrowed his brows and slowly sat up, wary of what the Irishman was planing in that twisted head of his. "Jim..?"

There was no need to pout over this situation, the criminal had decided in his head as he listened to Sebastian. Not what this could turn in a rather fun afternoon for them. "We don't have any plans for the day, do we?" Jim finally asked after a few moments of silence, but seemed to answer his own question when he added, "If we do, then I'll reschedule them for later.."

"Boss. What are you thinkin'?" Sebastian could only imagine that Jim had sealed the fate of the maintenance worker, but God know what he was panning on doing to the worker. So much for the quiet day in they had planned the night before. That always seemed to happen; they would plan to have a nice day of just relaxing and then Jim would turn around and find someone to kill. He really hated that Irish bastard some of the times. Why couldn't they just be domestic for one day out of the month, or hell, out of the year?

Jim's soft humming as he continued to sip his hot chocolate snapped Sebastian from his thoughts and brought him back to reality. "I think we're going to have a fun afternoon." The smirk on his lips changed to a sort of crooked grin as he finished his drink and set the empty mug on the bedside table. "But of course, I expect my morning cuddles first, Sebby." With that, Jim practically pounced on the unexciting sniper,making them both topple off the bed and land on the hard floor, Jim landing on Sebastian's chest with half the covers following him while Sebastian landed on his back, his arms wrapped around Jim protectively.

"Way to go, Jimmy." The blonde grunted, looking up to Jim with a roll of his eyes and a grin now tugging at his own lips.

"Hush now, Tiger. We both know this is your fault.." Of course it wasn't Jim's fault, don't be ridiculous. Nuzzling into his Tiger's neck, Jim sighed softly, nice and warm and comfortable. Sebastian knew better than to protest whose fault it was or wasn't and just held his kitten to his chest, softly stroking his ebony hair. These were the best kinds of morning, well beside the fact that they were now cuddling on the floor, much to Sebastian's discomfort. But anything to make and keep Jim happy.

Besides, he had to enjoy these moments for a long as he could, who knew when the next time he would get to hold Jim this way again. It could be tomorrow or a week or a year from now.

After placing a kiss on the top of Jim's head, as a silent 'I love you', Sebastian felt a  soft kiss dance across his neck, and he knew that Jim loved him too. Just a simple gesture like a kiss was all it took for them to share those three little words, and truly make it a good morning in Sebastian's mind, no matter how long it lasted until Jim forced him to get up to work. He just hoped it wouldn't be too soon...These moment's seemed too rare anymore, and no matter how sappy it made him sound, Sebastian loved cuddling with his kitten.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really my best work, but not my worse either, I suppose. I just needed more MorMor fluff and this is what happened because of that and Boredom. c:


End file.
